


It's a fucking train reference

by StrawberryLane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Cats, Conventions, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fans, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Bucky's trying out a new thing. It's called being positive, about absolutely fucking everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to clean out my drafts. This one's been sitting on my computer for god knows how long and I don't remember what my actual plan with it was, so there's no real plot but I hope you like it anyway.

Bucky's trying out a new thing. It's called being positive, about absolutely fucking everything. It's only been a month, and it's already driving Steve up the wall. He can't understand how someone, especially someone like Bucky, can possibly find the energy to be positive all the damn time, about everything from late trains to Steve's attempts at cooking. Steve's not good at cooking, and he tends to make a huge mess when he tries. Usually, Bucky groans and gets irritated and spends hours complaining about how he has to clean the mess up, but now, since coming back from his therapist last Thursday, he just smiles a smile that is only 65 % false, and tells Steve that now they have the opportunity to really clean the kitchen to its core. They're going to avoid cooking in it when they're done, because it'll be so clean they'll be afraid to mess it up again.

Another thing Bucky's being positive about is oversleeping. Usually, he turns into a grumpy mess when they realize they slept for too long, but now Bucky points out that oversleeping makes it possible for them to practice their speed and ability to do things fast and multitask. So what if that means you need to cram a sandwich into your mouth whilst trying to tie your shoes whilst you're running to the subway?

The queue at the grocery store is way too long after a horrible day of waking up late and being attacked by aliens _and there's a screaming baby three people behind them?_ Steve's about to do something very much not Captain America approved and storm out off there, leaving his intended purchases in a heap on the floor, because he can't take it no more. Bucky though, he slips his headphones on and starts blasting Miley Cyrus at a volume that would make an ordinary human get tinnitus, bobbing his head to the beat. The grin he gives Steve is only 87 % strained and his body is only 3 % truly relaxed, but at least he's making an effort at being positive, like his therapist told him to. The only good thing is that no one else in the queue is judging him, both because they're all doing the same thing he is and because you don't loudly judge a guy that looks like Bucky Barnes does right at that moment, even if he is listening to Hannah Montana songs.

When they come home, they find that Natasha's asshole cat, the one they're cat sitting for the week, has been sick on their bed. Bucky visibly forces himself to relax as he banishes the cat to the bathroom for punishment. He asks Steve to put the groceries away, something that Steve gladly does, if it means it gets Bucky some space. "We needed to wash the sheets anyway," Bucky mumbles as he throws everything within arm's reach, except for the actual bed frame and mattress into the washing machine. Hauling the mattress to the bathroom, where asshole cat is laying on the floor hopefully contemplating his life choices, Bucky grabs the flowery, pink soap they use, and starts to scrub the mattress within an inch of it's life. He leaves it out on the balcony to dry and makes room on the living room floor for them to sleep. It's uncomfortable, and Steve wishes he had his fluffy, too cloudy mattress underneath him once they finally decide to go to bed, but Bucky just snuggles closer and buries his face in Steve's neck and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously much like "It's like a sleepover, cushions on the floor."

Steve snorts. That's one way to look at it.

The next morning, they have to wait twenty minutes extra for their train, because of some kind of electrical fault somewhere down the line. But that's okay, even if they're in a hurry, because they can use those extra twenty minutes to lean against a pillar and cuddle, or at least cuddle as much as they tend to do in public, which more of just being in each others space instead of any actual, blatant public displays of affections. They're public figures now, they don't need paparazzi photos of them making out in the papers. Their relationship is quiet, private, even if it's an open secret.

Steve doesn't actually have anything against waiting twenty minutes extra for the train if it means he gets to cuddle with Bucky, but he makes a show of being reluctant, even if he knows Bucky sees right through him.

The next day, New York City gets hit with the largest, most insane thunder storm Steve thinks he's ever seen. The rain is absolutely pouring down, and the thunder sounds like it's right over their heads. They had been planning on grocery shopping later, but as the TV is telling everyone to stay indoors, because there's a risk of getting caught in the floods of water falling from the sky and nobody needs that, they will have to make do with a moldy red bell pepper and half a cucumber. They've had worse, it's nothing to worry about. Who needs milk and toilet paper and stuff to make dinner out off anyway?

"We could eat the cat," Bucky suggests as he scans their cupboards for anything edible.

"Natasha would kill us," Steve tells him and chuckles.

"Yeah, she would," Bucky murmurs. "We've got olives. And pita bread. How about a fancy dinner of pita bread, olives and bell pepper with cucumber sticks?"

"Sounds good," Steve says, not bringing up the fact that it's not going to be nowhere near enough. They both need to eat quite a lot, their bodies being what they are, but Steve knows better than pointing that out. Bucky's teetering right on the edge of loosing his positive outlook on things, and Steve gets the feeling that when his man finally loses it, it's gonna be ugly. Maybe he should warn the therapist.

The electricity disappears whilst they're eating and Bucky visibly tenses and grinds his teeth when their apartment is suddenly not bright anymore.

"We have flashlights, right?" he asks, munching on a cucumber stick. "No, it's fine," he assures Steve when Steve has finally found some lights and is lightning them. "Now we can make a blanket fort and get a head start on those books we said we would read this year."

What finally breaks Bucky's streak of trying to be positive about everything is a fan convention. Fan conventions are a thing they've somehow been coerced into attending now and then and Steve hates them. It's not the people he hates, per say, no he likes meeting his fans, but he could do without the publicity and the people who think he needs to act a certain way just cause that's their perception of him, someone they've read about in the history books. They are expecting Captain America, not Steve Rogers, who is the one they tend to get. Bucky, who hates these things even more than Steve does, is visibly 100 % not relaxed as he wraps his arm around someone who wants a photo. The old Bucky would probably have no problems whatsoever about being in the center of attention like this, but this new Bucky? He certainly does. All the people, the hyped fans, the risks of being in a large crowd like this where anything could happen is making Bucky’s temper very short, even if he tries to hide it and would have succeed, if Steve hadn't know him since he was six years old. Nobody else seems to pick up on the way Bucky's mood takes a sudden turn into the abyss of completely _fucking done_ for the first time in weeks and he doesn't even try to hide it when the poor, unsuspecting teenage girl in front of him corners him and asks quite personal questions about _Stucky_ and their now infamous tag line Steve kind of regrets ever having said out loud in an official, public setting. If he had known it would cause this much fuss he would have kept his mouth shut. He just didn't intend for his words to be seen as some kind of ultimate deceleration of true love which is what it's turned into.

"You do realize it's a fucking train reference, right?" Steve hears Bucky mutter under his breath, and Steve decides that enough is enough and waltzes over, pasting on his Captain-America-in-a-public-place smile.

Time for damage control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
